The present invention relates to reels for elongate members and in particular, but not exclusively, to reels for electric cable.
Several types of reel have been proposed, particularly for extension cables. A simple version consists of a drum with cable wound around it, the cable having a plug fitted to one end and a socket fitted to the other end and the cable being manually wound onto the drum when not in use. This can be time-consuming. An alternative proposal uses springs to rewind the cable when not in use, but this arrangement has been found to be very heavy and vulnerable to malfunction, particularly if the spring breaks or wears.
Prior patents U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,904 and GB2292933 both disclose reels capable of being electrically driven.
The invention seeks to provide an improved reel arrangement.
The invention provides a reel arrangement comprising a rotatable member onto which an elongate member may be wound and from which it may be unwound, and a support means on which the rotatable member is mounted, the arrangement further comprising a drive means selectively attachable or detachable for cooperation with the reel, the rotatable member being rotatably driveable relative to the support means by the drive means when the drive means is attached, and the rotatable member being manually rotatable relative to the support means when the drive means is not attached, wherein the support means comprises a hub by which the rotatable member is supported for rotation, the hub comprising a chamber for receiving the drive means.
The drive means and the rotatable member preferably comprise interfitting portions which cooperate when the drive means is attached, thereby providing a mechanical and/or electrical connection between the drive means and the rotatable member. The elongate member is preferably a power cable, the interfitting portions comprising electrical contacts operable to tap power from the cable to provide power to the drive means.
The arrangement may comprise a cover for the chamber when the drive means is absent.
The support means may comprise a frame member which extends upwardly from the hub to provide a handle means for carrying the arrangement. The drive means may comprise a second frame member which extends upwardly from the chamber when the drive means is present, and connects with the handle means.
The handle means is preferably adapted to receive switch means for operation of the drive means when present.
Alternatively, the drive means may be mountable on the support means to drivingly engage the outer extremity of the rotatable member.
The drive means may comprise an electric motor.
The apparatus may further comprise sensor means operable to sense the tension in the elongate member and to control the drive means in accordance therewith. The sensor may comprise a pivotally mounted arm caused to pivot by changes in tension in the elongate member, and switch means operable by the position of the arm to enable or disable the drive means.
The rotatable member and the support means are preferably substantially wholly made of electrically non-conductive material. The electrically non-conductive material may be a plastics material.
Preferably the support means comprises an upwardly extending peg member, the rotatable member being supportable by means of a socket cooperable with the peg member to provide a swivel support therefor.
Preferably the peg comprises a head which is enlarged relative to the peg behind the head, the socket having a spring member associated therewith for engaging behind the head to retain the rotatable member in engagement with the peg member.
The peg member may be arranged to be ground-supported or to be wall-mounted.
The invention also provides a reel arrangement for an elongate member, comprising a rotatable member onto which an elongate member may be wound and from which it may be unwound, and support means on which the rotatable member is mounted, the arrangement further comprising drive means supported by the support means and operable to engage an outer extremity of the rotatable member to drive the rotatable member relative to the support means.
The invention also provides a reel arrangement for an elongate member, comprising a rotatable member onto which an elongate member may be wound and from which it may be unwound, and support means on which the rotatable member is mounted, the support means comprising an upwardly extending peg member and the rotatable member being supportable by means of a socket cooperable with the peg member to provide a swivel support therefor.